Permanent magnet synchronous motors (PMSMs) and induction motors are used in a wide variety of applications, including but not limited to motion control systems, traction or propulsion systems for electric vehicles, HVAC (heating, ventilating, and air conditioning) systems, machine tools (e.g., spindles, rotating worktables, tool articulation), pumps, and the like. In general, PMSMs can be categorized as surface-mounted PMSMs (SPMSMs) or interior-mounted PMSMs (IPMSMs) depending on how the permanent magnets are mounted relative to the rotor.
PMSMs and induction motors are typically controlled using a motor controller (e.g., using field-oriented control techniques) which controls the speed of the motor in accordance with a speed or position reference signal generated by a motion control application. The maximum speed operation range of a given motor used in a control application is typically a function of the motor characteristics as well as the motion control application characteristics, which can be complicated to assess. A designer of a motor or motion application product must consider all of these aspects when selecting a motor to use in a given motion control system, and in order determine if the selected motor can operate within the desired speed range defined by the target application.
The above-described is merely intended to provide an overview of some of the challenges facing conventional motion control systems. Other challenges with conventional systems and contrasting benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.